The Clown Prince of Sentimentality
by Windrises
Summary: The Joker is running out of ideas so he agrees to help Mr. Freeze.


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

The Joker was jumping around random streets in Gotham. He was wanted to come up with a cool plan. He looked around and saw Mr. Freeze speeding through the streets in a stolen car. Joker angrily said, "I wanted the real type of cool, not a pun." Joker was bored so he stole a car and followed Mr. Freeze.

Meanwhile Batman saw the Bat-Signal so he reported to the police station's rooftop. He walked up to Commissioner Gordon and asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon answered, "Mr. Freeze stole a bunch of equipment from Black Mask's latest company."

Batman replied, "A criminal stealing from a different criminal is a mess that I can't stand. Is there any other crimes going on?"

Commissioner Gordon said, "The Joker's loose too."

Batman replied, "Protecting Gotham is the opposite of easy."

Meanwhile, Mr. Freeze and the Joker drove to Mr. Freeze's hideout. It was an old building that was in poor condition. Mr. Freeze opened up his stolen car and grabbed some laboratory equipment out of it. He walked into the hideout.

The Joker walked around the place while saying, "What a messy place to live in."

Mr. Freeze pointed his ice gun at Joker and asked, "What are you doing here?"

The Joker said, "I needed some entertainment." He patted Mr. Freeze's helmet and asked, "What are you up to?"

Mr. Freeze answered, "I'm trying to save my wife from her condition."

The Joker frowned and said, "You're not exactly being the bucket of fun that I want you to be. Don't you wanna say some chilling ice puns?"

Mr. Freeze replied, "Leave me alone."

The Joker smiled and said, "You're an expert at giving people the cold shoulder."

Mr. Freeze froze Joker's shoulder and said, "I intend on freezing the rest of you if you don't cut it out."

The Joker asked, "Do you think that your wife would want you to threaten people just for saying a few cheap jokes?"

Mr. Freeze sighed and said, "Fair enough." He got the ice off of Joker's shoulder.

The Joker said, "You're a chip off the old ice block."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Can't you spend your time with Harley instead of bothering me?"

The Joker angrily asked, "Why would I want to work with that scoundrel? She betrayed me by teaming up with the Suicide Squad."

Mr. Freeze asked, "Isn't there anybody in life that you truly love?"

The Joker sighed and said, "There used to be. Her name was Jeannie. We were together during my days as an honest comedian. The audience at the comedy shows didn't laugh at my comedy shows that much, but she always did. Even my most cringeworthy material got a few chuckles out of me. Ironically, she was the one thing in my life that I didn't treat like a joke. However, the mob took her away."

Joker's backstory reminded Mr. Freeze of his wife Nora. Mr. Freeze met Nora during his time as a good scientist, but Nora's illness and an accident in Mr. Freeze's lab ruined the couple's chances of being together. Mr. Freeze patted Joker on the back and said, "I understand the pain that you're dealing with. I'm working hard to bring the love of my life back. Black Mask's crime lab has the missing materials that I need to do the operation that'll save Nora's life. I only need a few more things. Please go to his hideout and get them for me."

The Joker replied, "Seems like you're becoming lazy."

Mr. Freeze said, "I have to stay here and start the operation. I'll pay you any amount you want if you get the equipment to me in time."

Joker replied, "You're lucky that I don't have that many evil plans today. I'll go pick up the stuff." Mr. Freeze handed Joker a list of the materials that he needed.

The Joker drove to Black Mask's latest hideout. He burst in and ran to the lab.

A group of henchmen went into Black Mask's office. Black Mask angrily asked, "Is Mr. Freeze here again?"

One of the henchmen said, "It's the Joker this time."

Black Mask replied, "Get rid of him before he takes anything."

The Joker started grabbing the materials that Mr. Freeze asked for. Mr. Freeze wanted him to grab some test tubes that had formulas in them. Joker put the test tubes in his jacket's pockets.

The henchmen ran into the room and were about to shoot the Joker, but Batman came in and started beating them up. One of the henchmen faced Batman and said, "Black Mask doesn't want any more trouble from costumed weirdos."

Batman replied, "Then he shouldn't break the law once every twenty five minutes."

The Joker started helping Batman beat up the henchmen. He jokingly said, "It's sweet how often you save me."

Batman replied, "I'm not fond of saving you, but you keep ticking off people that are more dangerous than you."

The Joker stubbornly responded, "No criminal in Gotham is more dangerous than me."

Batman said, "You're a joke."

The Joker dug around his pants pockets and found a container of knockout gas. He threw it at Batman and the guards. Joker did an evil laugh while running away.

Black Mask walked into the room and saw that the Joker and his formulas were gone. He angrily said, "The cold guy probably hired that bothersome clown to rob me. I'm going to have to get revenge on Mr. Freeze."

The Joker drove back to Mr. Freeze's hideout and handed him the formulas. Mr. Freeze smiled and said, "Thank you Joker. I'm proud f you for taking care of that for me."

The Joker asked, "When am I going to get paid?"

Mr. Freeze sternly said, "After the operation is done."

The Joker talked in a whiny voice while asking, "What am I supposed to do during the long hours that the operation will take?"

Mr. Freeze replied, "Sit around and be a good patient."

The Joker whispered, "That human ice creature thinks that the clown prince of crime will be patient. How gullible of him." He looked around the room and found a box of comic books. He found a comic book that Jeannie used to read to him when he was feeling down. He started having sentimental and nostalgic memories in his heart. He tried to ignore those feelings.

A few hours later Mr. Freeze finished the operation. He looked at Nora carefully to see if the operation worked. Nora opened her eyes. Mr. Freeze smiled and said, "Greetings Nora."

Nora had never seen her husband's frozen form so she was surprised to see how he looked. She asked, "Are you Victor Frieze?"

Mr. Freeze nodded and answered, "Yes, I lost a lot while trying to save you. My human emotions were turning into literal ice. I thought that I would lose you and all of my feelings of love."

Nora replied, "I admit that your new appearance frightens me, but the fact that you've done all this for me tells me that you're the same person that I fell in love with." She kissed his hand.

Mr. Freeze said, "We probably won't be able to stay together. I can't last for long without being in cold temperatures and Batman's probably to put me back in Arkham."

Nora replied, "None of that changes the fact that I still love you." Mr. Freeze and Nora held hands and smiled at each other. The Joker played on his cellphone while Mr. Freeze and Nora talked.

A few minutes later Batman burst into Mr. Freeze's hideout and said, "You better surrender."

Mr. Freeze replied, "That's actually what I'm intending on doing." He threw his ice gun away and let Batman put handcuffs on him.

Nora faced Mr. Freeze and said, "I'm going to call you everyday."

Mr. Freeze smiled and replied, "Thank you my love. All of the pain that I had to do to save you was worth it."

Black Mask burst into the hideout too. He looked around and saw that his formulas were gone. He faced Mr. Freeze and said, "Since you got rid of my new business scheme, I'm going to get rid of the love of your life." He pointed his gun at Nora, but Joker used one of his playing cards to break the gun in half. Batman grabbed Black Mask and punched him to to the ground.

Nora asked, "Who is that heroic clown?"

Mr. Freeze said, "He's a friend. He helped me get the materials I needed."

Nora hugged the Joker and replied, "Thank you for helping my husband save me."

The Joker responded, "I guess you're welcome."

The police arrived a few minutes later. They gently put Mr. Freeze into one of the police cars and threw Black Mask into one of the other police cars.

Batman faced the Joker and said, "You need to answer a question before I let you go back to Arkham."

The Joker smiled and replied, "Then ask as many questions as you want."

Batman asked, "Why did you help Mr. Freeze save Nora?"

The Joker said, "For the money."

Batman replied, "I doubt that was your only intention."

The Joker lightly smiled and responded, "Maybe I had a second reason for saving Mr. Freeze's wife." He looked around and saw a cloud that looked like the face of a person laughing. The Joker figured it was a sign from the universe letting him know that Jeannie was proud of him for what he did. He tried to get that thought out of his hand.

Batman said, "You did the right thing. I can't believe it, but I'm proud of you. I know that Jeannie would be proud of you too."

The Joker smiled and replied, "Thanks." Batman gently put Joker into one of the police cars. Joker looked at the sky and saw a cloud that looked like a heart. He whispered, "I still love you Jeannie."

Batman overheard the Joker and smiled. He was glad to find out that Joker still had some humanity in him and he hoped that one day Joker and Mr. Freeze could become regular members of society. Batman knew he was being overly optimistic, but that didn't stop from following a bright path of justice for all of the citizens of Gotham.


End file.
